Quill Pencilio
; | birthday = | status = Active | residence = Marine Headquarters | alias = Pence (ペンス, Pensu) | relatives = Quill Susanna (Adopted Sister) | bounty = | epithet = "Mouth of the Fox" (狐の口, Kitsune no Ku) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = #FFFFFF | dftextcolor = #000080 | dfname = すりすりの実 | dfename = Suri Suri no Mi | dfmeaning = Print Print Fruit | dftype = }} Quill Pencilio is a in service to the Marines. Among his fellow Marines, he stands out due to the nature of his occupation, which is that of a . He tirelessly communicates with the various departments of the Marines, corresponding between both seniors and juniors, in order to collect, analyse and report the latest findings to his comrades, so that those who serve justice may do so in full capacity. Notably, Pencilio is a member of Fleet Admiral Kurama's inner circle, meaning any information he releases is solely on the Fleet Admiral's orders alone, implying a great deal of trust between the two. Appearance Personality Pencilio presents himself, oddly enough, as a very deadpan individual with little passion for anything. While his voice does not give off much emotion, his actions speak a lot louder, as he showed his discontent with Kurama's treatment by crashing the airship he was riding into him.Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio crashes his airship into Kurama. Likewise, he appears to be fully willing to speak with sarcasm in front of his senior, despite the evident difference in position.Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio sarcastically speaks with Kurama. In writing, Pence presents himself as very formal and taciturn. He does not beat around the bush, and simply states points as facts.Fleet Admiral Directives: Pence writes with formality. Even when taking on his "writer persona", Pencilio's tone takes on the same sort of formal articulation and seriousness. Although he can be quick to dip back into his standard, deadpan protocol.Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio maintains an air of seriousness while transcribing his script, before returning to his deadpan self. He is an enforcer of justice, although it is unknown what kind of justice he follows.Fleet Admiral Directives: Pence ends his report with nods to justice. Pencilio has an odd speech quirk, where as opposed to the traditional suffixes, he will end a person's name with "-pen", or if he treats them as a senior, "-penpai."Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio refers to Kurama as "Kurama-pen", while referring to his fellow Marines as "Marine-penpai's." Relationships Marines Although his deadpan expressions would indicate otherwise, Pencilio bears great respect for his fellow Marines, referring to them as "penpai's" (his pet name for senpai.)Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio refers to his fellow Marines as penpai's while addressing them. Likewise, in a bid to congratulate them and encourage them to keep training on after their losses, he reiterated the speech he would write in his reports. Despite speaking scripted lines, the intentions of them were quite genuine.Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio tries to encourage his fellow Marines. Kurama Kurama is the childhood teacher of Pencilio, and while one would expect their relationship to be quite cordial, on the surface, it is anything but. Both Kurama and Pencilio often are at each other's throats with sarcastic remarks, to the point where Pencilio visibly appears to outright disrespect the Fleet Admiral's status, despite the obvious disparity in power and status between them.Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio sarcastically responds to Kurama's queries about an "accident".Spider in a Fox's Web: Kurama mentions it's "about time" for Pencilio to show up. To this degree, Pencilio came to his teacher's "rescue" only after crashing an airship into him first, although he knew full well that he would recover from the collision.Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio crashes his airship into Kurama. Although on the surface their relationship seems hostile, it is indicative of a very close-knit bond, as Pencilio came after his instructor with an airship as soon as he left to save Ferrothorn Solomon and confront Daddy L. Legs, indicating Pencilio has no qualms in risking his life to follow the Fleet Admiral.Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio appears to rescue Kurama and his fellow Marines. Moreover, although inadvertent, he praises his teacher for being able to fight a Yonko and still be his energetic self.Spider in a Fox's Web: Pencilio mentions that Kurama should be "actually exhausted" fighting a Yonko, indirectly praising him. Sparrow Raizen As a fellow member of the inner circle, and one of Pencilio's seniors, the Commodore harbors great respect for the Vice Admiral. Although this isn't made apparent by his matter-of-fact tone and harsh criticism of the man, there is an underlying respect always given off by Pencilio. This was especially apparent during Raizen's victory over Lieselotte, where, despite only giving him a "B+" for his efforts, he still praised the feats he managed to accomplish.Song of Lava and Blade: Coda: Pencilio gives Raizen a B+, but continues to praise his success. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Fighting Style Saigai Taijutsu (彩画体 体術, "Great Painting Body Techniques"): Haki Intelligence History Trivia Quotes References Category:Marines Category:Marine Commodores Category:Male Characters